


What a Picture is Worth

by malmal88



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Eddie POV, Eddie is not as sneaky as he thinks, Family Feels, Getting Together, He is very cute and very in love though, M/M, Sneaking photos of people you love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doesn't acknowledge this seasons drama but doesn't negate it either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-08 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malmal88/pseuds/malmal88
Summary: Eddie Diaz has a problem. He just can't stop taking pictures of Buck whenever he is being cute, and that happens more often than is good for Eddie's sanity. Or the 5 times Eddie took a picture of Buck when he wasn't looking, and the 1 time someone takes a picture of Eddie, Buck, and Christopher.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 59
Kudos: 856





	1. Acting Heroic

**Author's Note:**

> I love the 5+1 format and had to try my hand at writing one. I couldn't get the idea of Eddie inconspicuously taking candid photos of Buck out of my head, and this was born. It kind of got away from me, (and really long) so I will post each part as a separate chapter. It is almost finished so they should all be up by tomorrow.
> 
> Note, the ridiculous call with the man up the tree is based on a (supposedly) real call. Here is the list I used for inspiration. https://twentytwowords.com/911-operators-funniest-calls/?rrtest=true

1: Acting Heroic

The scene in front of them is one of the most ridiculous things Eddie has seen working for the LAFD – and he has already seen some strange shit in his year and a half. An elderly man had somehow managed to climb 20 feet up a tree, his cane leaning inconspicuously against the trunk. The tree looks as old and frail as the man who had somehow found his way up it. A sea of quilts, knitted blankets, and comforters surround the tree, held open by neighbors as if a blanket my break a fall.

The old man is perched in the tree, looking around at the insanity happening below him. He has one hand held tightly to the branch he is sitting on, the other clenching a branch in front of him. He seems confused and scared, and every few seconds seems to wobble forward before regaining his balance. 

The 118 stands outside of the trucks, taking in the scene for a few seconds before Bobby starts doling out directions. Hen and Chimney are to go wait by the tree and try to talk to him, assess his state of mind and keep him calm and still. Bobby tells Eddie and Buck to try and disperse the crowd so he can back the ladder truck closer; he thinks it will be the safest and easiest way to get the man down. 

Most of the well-meaning neighbors quickly fold up their blankets and move away when asked to. Eddie is directing a couple and their terrified looking young son to clear the area. As he gestures with his arm the direction he needs them to move, he glances over at Buck who is talking to a distraught woman. The woman is shaking her head vigorously, pointing up with a hand tightly clenching the corner of a brightly colored comforter. She must be the daughter who called in the incident Eddie thinks. Near her are two teenagers and a second adult woman.

Eddie looks around to see everyone has been cleared away except the last four people that Buck is talking to. The other adult woman has now moved closer to the distraught lady and seems to be trying to help Buck get her to move out of the way. In five long strides, Eddie is over to Buck, standing directly underneath the elderly gentleman. 

Bobby is slowly backing the truck closer to the tree. Now just these last few people need to move so they can get the gentleman down. Cap is looking out the window of the truck, watching Buck's interaction with impatience. 

Clapping Buck on the shoulder Eddie listens in. “Jen, we need to move away and let the fire department get Pop down,” the calmer woman says in a firm voice. She is visibly losing patience with her... friend? Sister? Partner? Eddie isn’t sure.

“But Vi, it’s all my fault I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. I can’t just walk away. What if he falls?” Jen responds through sobs. Eddie assesses Buck’s demeanor. He seems to be flustered and does not notice that Bobby is waiting. 

“Ma’am I understand, believe me, I do,” Buck interrupts. Eddie pats his shoulder again and points towards Bobby, who is waiting to back the truck up the rest of the way. Buck looks over, relief filling his features. “Look- my captain is here with the truck. If you just move away Eddie here and I can go up and get your dad down.” Buck says tapping Eddie on his bicep.

The woman’s eyes flit over toward the truck, then to Eddie, and finally back to Buck. Jen pauses for a moment, and Vi takes the opportunity to strong-arm her away from the scene. “Let’s go you two, out of the way,” Vi calls back, and the two teenagers who had also been holding the blanket scurry to follow her.

“Thank god,” Buck mutters under his breath as he and Eddie hustle out of the way so Bobby can finally back the truck in.

“That the daughter?” Eddie asks as he and Buck work quickly to ready the ladder.

“I think so. She’s the one who called it in. I get it man, but jeez. I wish people would just listen and not second-guess us you know?”

“Yeah, I hear you. I wonder how the hell he managed to get so high up?” Eddie muses out loud.

“They had no, especially without a branch breaking. They said the tree is old and loses branches in a light breeze. You wanna climb up or run the ladder?”

“You go. After dealing with the daughter the Dad should be easy right?” Eddie teases. 

Buck rolls his eyes but begins to climb into the bucket anyway. Eddie just smirks as he tracks Buck’s movement up the ladder. Once he is secure in the bucket Eddie expertly moves the controls and raises the ladder into position. Though he is unable to hear anything Buck says to the man, Eddie imagines the words are kind and reassuring. Buck is as good with the elderly as he is with children. The old man trustingly lets one hand go of the tree and reaches out to Buck.

Eddie can’t help himself. He slides his phone from the breast pocket of his gear. As the man reaches his other hand out to Buck, Eddie snaps a photo. The man wobbles for a second before he is in Buck's arms and safely sitting on the floor of the Bucket. An ominous cracking noise comes from overhead, and Eddie watches as the branches the man had been perched on both fall, getting caught in a lower part of the tree. Eddie hears a scared shriek from where the man's family is waiting.

Eddie smiles as Buck's voice comes through the headset. “All good up here Eddie, bring us down.” As Eddie starts to lower the ladder he can feel eyes on him. Looking behind him, he catches Bobby’s eyes- a warm smile crinkling at their edge. Eddie looks away, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. He looks over again but the Captain has moved on to check in with the man’s family.

A few minutes later Eddie stands next to Buck and watches as Hen and Chim check out their patient, while the hysterical woman from before hovers over them. “You don’t usually have your phone out during a rescue. Did you get a call from Chris’ school? Is everything okay?” Buck asks concerned. Several emotions run through Eddie at once-affection for how much Buck cares about Chris, embarrassment over being caught, and nerves for what he knows he needs to do next.  
“Huh? Oh no here, look,” Eddie pulls his phone from his pocket and brings up the photo. “So you can beat out Chim for next year's calendar,” Eddie adds bumping shoulders with Buck. Eddie is nervous for a second when Buck doesn’t respond, but his fear abates as Buck’s face breaks out into a big smile that pathetically makes Eddie’s knees feel weak.

“Thanks, man,” Buck grins, meeting Eddie’s eyes. They hold each other’s gaze for what Eddie feels is probably too long to be something friends would do, but Eddie is still not able to break the hold first. Bobby chooses for them and calls out that it is time to return to the station.

Eddie takes his spot in the back of the truck across from Buck, listening as Buck launches into a story about the time a friend’s sick parent had wandered away. Leaning forward to be closer to Buck, Eddie thinks how he could listen to his friend talk for hours without getting bored. As Buck culminates his tale with the safe return of the elderly woman, Eddie smiles, catching Buck's eyes again in a soft gaze. He’s sure he is failing to hide just how deeply he feels for the other man. 


	2. Having Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fun game of Mario Kart between Buck and Chimney causes Eddie anxiety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mario Kart, and so here it makes an appearance.

2: Having Fun

“Eat my red shell asshole” Buck shouts, launching the projectile ahead of Bowser. The shell careens along the desert trail, before colliding with Koopa Troopa, sending him flying into the air off his cart.

“Fuck you, Buckley,” Chimney exclaims, impatiently waiting for his character to reset. Buck cackles as his character overtakes Chimney’s and cruises across the finish line, ending in first place. Buck shoots up off the couch and does a silly victory dance, laughing as Chimney makes a frustrated noise. Five other characters take the opportunity to speed past him, before he finally makes it across, ending in 6th place.

“Oh man, that sucks, I’m so sorry,” Buck says, wearing a wide grin that contradicts his words. Chimney flips him off in response, sending Buck into a fit of guffaws. Buck throws himself back onto the couch beside his teammate.

“Rematch right now you cheater,” Chimney demands making a series of clicks on his controller to start another race.

“Bring it,” Buck retorts, sitting up straighter and leaning forward. “Eddie, c’mon man put the book down and watch me embarrass Chim a second time.” Buck requests, as he looks over to where Eddie is relaxing in an armchair, catching his eyes.

“Those are some big words Buck, it might just be you who finds himself feeling embarrassed.” Chimney fires back, eyes flitting between Buck and Eddie with an odd glint to them.

Eddie, who had been watching the show over the top of his book, smiles and shakes his head at the antics of his friends. He marks his spot and tucks the book between his thigh and the chair, giving up on his reading for the moment to watch the rematch. “You two do realize you are both grown adults, right?” Eddie asks, fondness seeping into his voice.

“There is no acting like an adult when it comes to Mario Kart, Eddie,” Buck claims, rolling his eyes with a smile.

“That’s one thing we can agree on,” Chimney says.

Eddie puts his hands up in defense, and shifts in his seat. “My mistake, please carry on,” he grins.

As Lakitu appears to count down to the start of the race, Buck leans further forward, his thumb hovering over the accelerator button. Eddie can’t help but smile as he watches Buck play. Buck’s tongue is peeking out at the corner of his mouth, eyes narrowed in concentration. He looks boyish and carefree, a welcome change from the heavy, and dejected expressions he had often worn while recovering from his injury. Eddie can’t help himself. He pulls his phone from his pocket and, pretending to check his messages, snaps a picture of the scene in front of him. Then after a brief pause (and before he can examine his motivations too closely), he snaps a second of just Buck.

Eddie brings up the photo he just took to review and smiles dopily at his phone. As he hits the home button to clear the screen he feels a hand come down on his shoulder. Startled he looks up to see Hen looking down at him with a knowing grin. Eddie can feel his face heating as he searches for any excuse. He is saved by a string of profanities from Chimney, and a whoop of celebration from Buck that draws Hen’s attention. Taking a quiet breath Eddie puts his phone away and looks back to the screen in time to see Buck, once again sneak past Chimney during the last lap, securing victory.

Hen walks over to the two. “Chim you should know better. Now one of you hand a controller over.”

“Here Hen, I think Chim has had enough of me kicking his ass. You can take a turn.” Buck smirks. He stands and hands Hen the controller, Chimney glaring at his back. Eddie just shakes his head. Watching as Buck saunters over to where he is and sits down on the edge of the chair. “What are you reading?” Buck asks reaching over Eddie and grabbing his book from where he had tucked it, his hand grazing Eddie’s thigh. 

“What are you reading?” Buck asks squinting at the cover. The book is in Spanish. “Eddie,” Buck moves his hand up and down in front of Eddie’s face when he doesn’t answer, lost in thought.

“Sorry.” Eddie shakes his head. “It’s a mystery about a man who goes missing from a small town.”

“Cool.” Shouts from the couch draw their eyes away from each other.

“Oh come on!” Chimney cries as Hen cackles. She looks up at Eddie and Buck from the screen as her character takes a victory lap, a mischievous look on her face.

“You showing him that picture you took Eddie?” She asks.

Eddie freezes as Buck asks, “What picture?” With eyes narrowed at Hen’s betrayal, Eddie pulls his phone out of his pocket and brings up the photo of Buck and Chimney playing Mario Kart. Before he can react Buck has the phone out of Eddie's hand for a closer look. Eddie closes his eyes, praying to whoever is listening that Buck does not swipe over to the close up him. Buck barks out a laugh. “Oh man, Chim you look so pissed.”

Now Chim has crossed the room and grabbed the phone from Buck's hand and Eddie is hoping the floor will swallow him whole. “At least I don’t look like a puppy with my tongue hanging out,” Chim defends squinting at the photo.

“Shut up, I look adorable,” Buck grabs the phone back from Chimney. “Right Hen?” He asks handing her the phone. Eddie is staring at Hen in a panic now, silently pleading with her not to swipe to the other photo. She eyes him teasingly, her thumb hovering over the photo. Eddie feels sweat building on his brow. Buck is now leaning even further into his personal space, peering over the top of the phone.

Hen decides to take pity on him, and instead of swiping she pinches and zooms in on the photo of Chim and Buck. Eddie lets out a silent sigh of relief. “Yeah, I’m with him on this Chim, he does look pretty damn cute. Right, Eddie?” Hen hands Eddie back his phone. Eddie freezes for a beat searching for something to say.

“Like a Golden Retriever,” Eddie teases smiling up at Buck.

“Thanks, Eddie.” Buck deadpans as Chimney starts laughing. The alarm signaling a call pulsates through the building, and Eddie has never been happier to hear it. “Let’s go you three,” Bobby calls hustling in from the kitchen. As the team hurries down the stairs Eddie shoots a look to Hen. She smiles and claps his shoulder. 

“You should tell him,” She says before rushing to join Chimney in the ambulance. Eddie climbs into the fire truck and takes his seat, a hundred thoughts flying through his head. As they rush off towards the call Eddie turns to Buck and listens to him babble about how they should start a Mario Kart bracket with the team for fun, and forces thoughts about his feelings from his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to get the third chapter edited and up tonight, and the last three tomorrow.


	3. While Celebrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bobby's birthday, and Eddie manages to get caught again taking a picture of Buck.

3: While Celebrating

Eddie takes a swig of his beer, and leans back in his chair, the laughter of his friends washing over him. “And then the fool, naked as the day he was born and still high as a kite turns to me and says ‘I had to, the lights told me to me too.’ Before he passed out slumped on the ground.” Athena finishes the story of the weird collar of the week. “Reminded me of the time you idiots got yourselves dosed.” She adds, taking a sip of her wine.

“God that was a terrible day,” Bobby says, though he has a small smile.

“Could have been a lot worse though,” Hen says. Just then the door opens, drawing the attention of the four people sitting in Bobby and Athena’s living room.

“Hello, we come bearing desert,” Buck sings as he, Maddie, and Chimney file into the room. Athena puts her wine glass down on the table and gets up to take one of the pastry boxes stacked high in Buck’s hands.

“Thank you, Buck, you can put them right in here,” Athena says leading him into the kitchen, while Maddie and Chimney squish together in a free chair. Eddie’s eyes follow Buck’s retreating form and stay focused on the door through which he walked until he reappears, the chatter around him fading out. Athena and Buck file back into the room, Athena taking back her seat next to Bobby on the love seat. Buck pouts as he looks around, no open chairs left. Karen and Hen are in the second love seat.

“The chair Eddie is in is big enough for two,” Maddie says, leveling what can only be described as a challenging look at her brother. Eddie can’t see Buck’s face, but as Buck is never one to back down from a challenge he knows what is going to happen before it does. The next thing he knows Buck is in front of him and wedging himself into the chair. Eddie takes a long gulp of his beer. Laughter fills the room before the conversation carries on.

Eddie chances a look at Buck, head tipped back as he drinks from his own beer. Eddie watches as Buck’s Adams Apple bobs, mesmerized. Buck must feel his stare. “Sorry Eds, I hope this is okay?” Buck looks less sure of himself.

“Of course.” Is all Eddie can get manage to say. Buck smiles, and Eddie feels himself smiling, and they are staring at each other again, Eddie’s chest feeling tight and warm.

“Hello, earth to Buck and Eddie,” Maddie’s voice snaps them out of it, both turning to look at her.

“Sorry, what?” Buck asks looking over at his sister. Maddie is wearing a shit-eating grin.

“I asked where Christopher is tonight.” Chimney repeats, apparently he had asked a question.

“My abuela has him for the night. They are making cookies and I’m sure he’s subjecting her to the hundredth re-watch of “The Lion King.” He’s been obsessed lately.” Eddie says, a smile overtaking his face. Karen starts sympathizing, talking about how all Denny will watch lately is the new Toy Story movie. Eddie feels the arm wedged against Buck starting to fall asleep, and without thinking moves it over the back of the chair behind Buck.

As the conversation turns to the reason for the gathering of friends- Bobby’s birthday- Eddie can feel the gaze of the man in question. He fights the urge to move his arm and tries to ignore the smile on Bobby’s face. He is saved by the beeping of the oven timer. Athena gets up and disappears into the kitchen, Bobby’s smile following her instead. Not long after Athena is ushering them all into the dining room.

Half an hour later finds Eddie sitting next to Buck at the table, conversation, drink, and food flowing all around them. Athena’s kids have joined them downstairs, and Maddie is telling the group about a call she took the other day, about a little girl who called 9-1-1 because she couldn’t find her doll. Eddie looks over to Buck, and whose eyes have gone impossibly soft as he listens to his sister’s story.

“I don’t know how you do it Mads, I would have been dispatching help if I heard a crying little girl,” Buck says, sipping on his water.

“It was tempting, trust me.”

As eating slows, Bobby gets up to start clearing the table. Eddie feeling jittery, and needing to move stands up silently and starts helping. He’s scraping the last of the dinner remnants into the trash when he feels a body come up behind him. Turning around he finds himself face to face with Buck. Eddie unintentionally holds his breath. Buck is so close to him for the second time tonight.

“You okay man? You’re really quiet tonight.”

“Yeah, just tired.”  
“Well then, let’s break out the sweets and get some sugar in you,” Buck says, squeezing his shoulder before moving away to where the pastry boxes are on the island. Eddie leans against the counter and watches as Buck rummages in the cabinet above the island and pulls out two trays. Buck opens the boxes and pulls out an array of treats, and starts arranging them with more finesse than Eddie would have expected. Blood is pounding in Eddie’s ears as he watches him perform the domestic task, wondering what it would look like if Buck was in Eddie’s kitchen, arranging treats for Christopher’s birthday.

A loud “Hey Diaz!” Snaps him out of his day-dreaming. Eddie feels himself blush at Bucks crooked grin. “Will you help me carry these back into the dining room?”

Eddie nods a mutters a quiet “of course,” before convincing his feet to move and take the proffered tray from Buck. Eddie shakes of his reverie and follows Buck back into the dining room, the group breaking into a loud and jovially happy birthday.

After dessert, the group moves outside where Bobby and Buck get a bonfire going. The friends loiter around the fire, talking and sipping on wine and beer. Eddie excuses himself to use the bathroom and make a brief call to check on Christopher. When he returns someone has broken out chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers and Buck is helping Harry put together s’ mores for everyone. The next thing Eddie knows his phone is out of his pocket and he is snapping a few pictures. Eddie finds himself wishing he had brought Christopher, and that his son was over there making s’mores with Buck. It’s an activity he’ll have to find an excuse to do with the two, he finds himself thinking.

“I’ll need you to send me a copy of those,” he hears from beside him. Startled Eddie looks over to see Athena, an eyebrow raised and a smile on her face. Eddie is glad it’s dark because he can feel himself blushing again. Something he has been doing far too often lately, and it is all Buck’s fault.

“Of course Athena,” Eddie says clicking on his phone to send said text photos.

“He’s a kind man and a gentle soul. He’d be good for you and Chris.” Athena says, patting Eddie on the back. Eddie starts to reply, to deny the implication but stops.

“I know.”

Athena moves her hand to his shoulder and turns him to look at her. “Taking a chance can be scary. But it is so rewarding when it works out. And trust me, that boy is just as gone on not only you- but your son too. Don’t be a fool, Eddie. He won’t wait forever.” She pats his cheek gently before moving towards her son.

Eddie watches as Buck hands over the tray to Athena. Athena has her phone out and shows something to Harry and Buck. Eddie feels butterflies starting up in his stomach. They talk for a few seconds, and then Buck is walking over toward Eddie. “ ‘Thena said you took that photo of Harry and I. You have a great eye for taking pictures Eddie. It would be a good hobby for you.” Buck says as he sways and bumps into Eddie.  
“Thanks, Buck.”

“No problem. Hey- I wanted to ask. Would you be able to give me a ride home? I came with Maddie and Chim but they disappeared 10 minutes ago and I don’t think they’ll be back.” Bobby has joined Athena by Harry, and they are looking at Athena’s phone.

“Of course man. I’m pretty dead on my feet though, will you be ready to head out in like 10, or do you need longer?” Eddie asks, suddenly feeling exposed and needing to be away from prying eyes.

“Sure.” Buck smiles. Before long the boys say their goodbyes and are climbing into Eddie’s truck in comfortable silence. As Eddie drops Buck off at his apartment, and can't help but wish he had just taken Buck back to his place instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Chapters 4-6 coming tomorrow.


	4. While Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes home to Buck and Christopher watching a movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for all the kind notes! This has gone over better than I could have imagined. This chapter is short and sweet, but don't worry there is more Christopher to come!

4: While babysitting

Killing the engine, Eddie tiredly rubs his hand over his face. The extremely long day started with getting called in at 0100 to cover a shift for a teammate who had a family emergency. Eddie had spent the next seven hours dealing with a myriad of early morning calls in what was an unexpectedly busy graveyard shift. The worst of which was a drunk minor who crashed high speed into a telephone pole, severely injuring the front seat passenger and the unbuckled 19-year-old squished into the middle in the back seat.

Instead of going home to have breakfast with his son (and Buck, who had blearily driven over to stay with Chris so Eddie could pick up the overtime), Eddie instead got a panicked call from his aunt, whose car had broken down on her way to visit a friend, almost an hour away. Ever the dutiful nephew, he had instead gone to take a look before she had the garage start any work. “I don’t trust these garages, Eddie, an old lady who knows nothing about cars is an easy target to take advantage of.” She had said, guilting him into making the drive after working a long and unexpected shift. Eddie had got all the way there, only to confirm what the garage had quoted. So he had driven his aunt the last 20 minutes to her friend’s house where she would stay until the car was ready.

On the way home he had gotten stuck in a massive traffic jam, extending his return trip by an hour. Finally home all he wanted to do was fall into his bed and sleep. Opening the door to his truck Eddie groggily reaches over and grabs his duffle bag before getting out. Shutting the door he hits the lock button on the key fob and slowly makes his way up his driveway, fumbling for his house key. He unlocks the door and steps inside, before tossing his keys into the bowl that Christopher had made for him at school for last Father’s Day.

Throwing his duffle bag aside, Eddie steps further into his house and can hear Buck and Christopher singing along to The Lion King. Smiling for the first time that day, Eddie sneaks quietly towards the living room and leans against the wall. The two had not heard him enter and continue singing merrily along with Simba -who is waxing about being king- unaware they are being watched.

Eddie’s heart flips in his chest at the scene in front of him, his eyes soften to match the gooey feeling welling up inside. Buck is stretched out on the chaise lounge, with Christopher leaning up against him sharing popcorn from a bowl nestled between them. The remnants from lunch lay abandoned on the coffee table.

Unable to resist Eddie quietly pulls out his phone and swipes over to the camera, taking a picture of the scene. The camera is louder than Eddie is expecting, and it gets Buck's attention. Buck winks at him and turns back to finish the song. 

As the song ends and they quiet down to watch Simba and Nala enter the elephant graveyard. Eddie pushes off the wall and moves to join them. Buck nudges Christopher and points behind him. “I see the two of you are having a good day,” Eddie says when Christopher sees him. 

“Daddy you’re home!” Christopher exclaims, smiling widely at Eddie as Buck pauses the movie. "Christopher I think Daddy snuck a photo of us," Buck says giving Eddie a look, and Eddie knows that once again he has been caught red-handed. 

Eddie clicks to bring up the picture, and can’t contain his smile. It’s absolutely perfect. Both of their heads are thrown back, eyes closed, mouths open, and Chris is wearing one of the biggest smiles Eddie has seen on his son since Shannon’s death. The image of his two favorite boys makes his stomach flutter strangely. 

He hands the phone to Christopher who laughs giddily at the picture. "Look Buck we're singing!" 

Buck gently pulls the phone, still in Chris' hand, to him and holds it still so he can look. "We look pretty awesome buddy," Buck says and ruffles Chris' hair. Chris turns toward his father and hands the phone back.

"Can we print it for the fridge daddy?" Eddie just smiles and nods, and Chris claps happily. 

Buck smiles warmly "I'll need a copy for my fridge too." He requests. Eddie feels that all too familiar fluttering in his chest. 

"Of course Buck." 

“Come watch the Lion King with us,” Christopher exclaims, moving his legs and patting the empty spot on the couch next to him. Eddie is glad for the abrupt change in conversation. 

“How can I say no?” Eddie replies, moving to sit down in the offered spot. “Were you good for Buck?” Eddie asks Chris, tossing his phone on the coffee table by the abandoned lunch.

“Of course he was,” Buck replies ruffling Chris’ hair affectionately. Eddie’s heart constricts warmly again in his chest. Chris giggles. “Do you want to switch spots, Eds? You look beat.”

“I’m good. Thanks though.” Eddie replies, smiling tiredly.

“Do you want us to start the movie over, Daddy?” Chris asks, putting his feet against his father.

“It’s okay buddy, I’ve seen this before,” Eddie says, grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth.

Chris nods, “press play please Buck!” he says stretching back out against Buck. As the movie starts up again, Eddie stretches his arm out, placing his hand on Chris’ back at the same time that Buck does, their fingers touching. Eddie waits for a beat, and when Buck doesn’t move his hand, neither does Eddie. 

The movie continues on, and soon Nala and Simba are falling in love, “Can You Feel the Love Tonight” being serenaded by his son and Buck along with the movie. Eddie watches them with a smile, and curls one of his fingers around one of Buck’s where they are still touching on Christopher’s back. Warmth flows through Eddie from where their fingers connect, up through his arm and settles in his chest. It’s been a long time since he’s felt this content. A few minutes later Eddie is asleep with his head tilted against the back of the couch, finger still hooked around Buck’s. 

His soft snoring catches Chris and Buck’s attention. “I think Daddy is tired,” Chris whispers looking up at Buck. Buck grabs the remote and turns the volume down on the TV.

“I guess so buddy.” He replies, smiling affectionately at his sleeping friend, as Eddie’s fingers instinctively tangle further with Bucks in his sleep.


	5. While Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie stops in to check on Buck who is recouping from the flu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the kudos and kind comments!

5: While Sick

Eddie thumbs through the keys on his ring until he finds the one to Buck’s apartment. Adjusting the shopping bag on his shoulder, he lets himself in, and quietly closes and locks the door behind him. Carla, the angel that she is agreed to watch Chris for a few extra hours so Eddie could check in on Buck. The poor guy has missed the last two shifts due to the flu. Sticking his keys in his pocket Eddie take in his surroundings.

Buck's kitchen table and counter are covered in a mess of half-drunk bottles of PowerAde, bowls, cups, and a couple empty bottles of soda. Eddie places his bag on the floor by the table and peeks into the living area. Buck is asleep facing the back of the couch. The TV is on with the volume muted, and the remote has fallen to the floor. Another cup and bowl sit on the coffee table. 

Sighing Eddie slips off his shoes and moves quietly around the kitchen. He empties the dishes of their remaining contents and loading them into the dishwasher. Eddie pads softly over to Buck and quietly grabs the dishes off the coffee table, and moves silently back into the kitchen. Dishes taken care of, Eddie peeks into the fridge. Satisfied that Buck has half a dozen bottles of PowerAde left and there are more in his shopping bag, Eddie dumps the half-used bottles of liquid into the sink before rinsing and throwing the bottles into Bucks recycling bin.

Next Eddie wipes down the counters and table, before emptying his bag. The bottles of soda and sports drink go into the fridge, and the other ingredients he puts on the counter. Taking a clean cup down from a cabinet Eddie pours Buck a new cup of drink. He fishes around the drawers until he finds a straw. Dropping it in, Eddie returns the cup to the coffee table in case Buck wakes up while Eddie is cooking.

Satisfied with the now tidy kitchen, Eddie gets to work at making his Abuela’s soup. She swears it will cure anyone of the flu or a cold. Eddie can think of no one more deserving of getting to share the secret family recipe than the man who has wormed his way into Eddie's (and Christopher's) heart and life. 

Eddie is letting the soup base simmer when he hears movement from the living room followed by a pained groan. Looking over Buck is now sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Eddie, that you?” Buck blinks heavily toward the kitchen.

“Yes, Buck. Soup will be ready in 20. That cup on the coffee table is fresh. You should drink something.” Eddie replies softly, moving towards his friend. Buck just nods, picks up the cup and takes a long sip.

“You really don’t have to do this. It was nice enough you brought me a couple bottles of soda.” Buck stands, wavering slightly on his feet. Eddie frowns, concerned for his accident-prone friend and walks over to prevent Buck from moving too far. 

“It’s nothing, really. Besides I’ve been looking for a chance to try my hand at my abuela’s famous flu curing soup.” Eddie smiles reassuringly, bringing a hand to Buck's shoulder and gently pushing him back to the couch. “Sit Buck, let someone take care of you for once.”

Buck rolls his eyes but sits anyway, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. “It smells really good. Chicken noodle?”

“Sort of. You’ll like it,” Eddie promises, moving back into the kitchen. Buck grabs the remote from the floor and puts the volume back on. As canned laughter fills the quiet in the apartment Eddie peeks over his shoulder from where he stands at the stove. Buck is watching some sitcom rerun, a smile on his paler than usual face. 

Eddie dumps in the last few ingredients and adjusts the temperature, stirring the contents of the pot. He taps the wooden spoon gently before setting it on the spoon rest. Leaving the soup to simmer Eddie pulls two bowls from the cabinet and sets them on the counter.

Thinking for a minute, Eddie climbs up into the loft. It smells of sweat and sickness. Eddie silently strips the bed and tosses the sheets into the washing machine. Eddie adds picks up Buck’s towels from the floor and throws them into the washer too. Dumping in detergent he starts the machine.

Eddie returns to the kitchen to check on the soup. He stirs a few more times, before bringing the spoon to his lips. Perfection. Turning off the heat, he fills both bowls. Eddie turns and grabs a sleeve of saltines from the box on the counter, and brings it and a bowl over to Buck. Eddie puts the crackers on the table and gently pushes the bowl into Buck's hands. “Eat, it will help you feel better.” Eddie goes back into the kitchen and retrieves his own bowl. 

“Did you do my laundry?” Buck asks as Eddie returns to the living room.

“Just your sheets and towels. Trust me, when Christopher is sick clean sheets and towels are essential to making sure there is no repeat round.” Eddie replies nonchalantly, hoping he hasn’t overstepped.

“Thanks,” Buck says after a beat, before turning to try the soup. He shoves a spoonful in his mouth before making a noise that Eddie thinks should be considered obscene. “This is delicious. How have I never had this before?”

“You haven’t been sick since we met,” Eddie chuckles.

“Doesn’t matter man, you’ve been holding out on me.” Buck shoves another spoonful into his mouth. Eddie is unsure of how to reply, so he just smiles and digs into his own bowl. They finish eating in comfortable silence, the sounds of what Eddie now recognizes as "Friends" filling the apartment. Eddie gets back up and heads back to the kitchen to clean up. Once he’s done in the kitchen he runs back upstairs and throws the laundry in the dryer.

“If you have any time left you should sit for a few more minutes. Tell me about your day; if I missed anything exciting” Buck says looking up at Eddie through his eyelashes. Eddie feels his heart do a flip in his chest. Carla had told him to take his time, and he really can’t say no when Buck is looking at him like that. Besides, he really should finish the laundry and remake Buck’s bed so he doesn’t have to, Eddie reasons with himself.

“Sure man.” Eddie pulls his phone from his pocket and puts it on the arm of the couch. Sitting back down next to Buck, Eddie makes himself comfortable before launching into a tale of the ridiculous call of the day. If his smile grows wider at Buck's laughter, no one has to know.

Sometime later they fall back into a comfortable silence and return to watching TV. It’s not long before Eddie feels a weight on his arm and side. Buck has fallen back asleep and has shifted on the couch. His legs are stretched out over the arm, and his head has fallen to rest against Eddie's ribcage. Eddie brings his hand over and cards it gently through Buck's hair.

Before he is really aware of what he is doing his phone is in his hand. Buck whines in his sleep at the loss of contact of Eddie’s hand in his hair. Eddie smiles and clicks a quick picture of Buck looking peaceful and relaxed, using him as a pillow. Buck stirs, “you taking my picture again Eddie? I’m starting to think you like me or something.” Buck mutters.

Eddie shakes his head at the ceiling and puts his phone down. “Sleep, Buck.” Eddie insists, not responding to Buck’s question. Buck makes a noise but settles back down, and Eddie resumes running his hands through Buck's hair. Buck is back asleep before long, and Eddie is asleep not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! In my mind, Eddie goes into Dad Mode whenever anyone he cares for is sick.


	6. Being A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck goes to an event at Christopher's school with the Diaz boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter! This is my personal favorite, and also the longest. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Eddie has just gotten Christopher into his coat when the knock on the door comes. “It’s open,” he yells, moving to zip up Chris’ jacket.

“Buck!” Christopher cries, and before Eddie can react Christopher has moved around Eddie with surprising speed and is off towards the door. Eddie shakes his head and stands up, stretching the dull ache from his knees and back that he gets far too often these days when crouching down.

“Hey buddy, you look great! Are you excited?” Eddie hears, turning in time to see Buck scoop Christopher off the floor into a big hug.

“I’m so excited!” Christopher laughs in response, throwing his head back in pure joy. “I can’t wait for you to see my art projects!” Tonight is the art show at Christopher’s school. He has been talking non-stop about it for a month now, ever since Buck had agreed to go with them.

“Chris, I need to zip your jacket. Buck is going to be with us all night.” Eddie says walking over to join them.

“Buck can do it!”

“You need to ask nicely mijo,” Eddie says, glad Chris can’t see the smile that betrays the redirection.

“Buck, can you please zip up my jacket?” Christopher asks, patting Buck on the cheek.

“Of course buddy.” Buck puts Chris down gently and performs the mundane task with a huge grin as if it is a great privilege. Eddie can’t help but smile wider or stop the fluttering inside his chest, an overwhelming feeling of affection towards Buck for so obviously loving Chris as if he were his own son.

Eddie shrugs on his own jacket and grabs his key. “Let’s go before we’re late!” He says, herding the two out the door.

“Art show, art show, art show!” Christopher sings as he walks ahead of the two men, his crutches clunking along musically. Buck and Eddie smile at each other and back at Chris. Eddie feels the fluttering in his chest again and tries to ignore it. Tonight is about Christopher and his art.

“Thanks for inviting me to tag along,” Buck says, not quite meeting Eddie’s eyes, his cheeks rosy.

“Thank you for coming, Christopher hasn’t stopped talking about how his Buck was going to come to see his art and his school.” Eddie bumps Buck's shoulder, catching his gaze. The two smile at each other briefly. Buck helps Christopher into the back seat of Eddie’s truck, and soon the trio is off.

It’s a quick ride to Christopher’s school, Christopher filling the silence with silly jokes, and recounting his day. Once there, Chris is literally bouncing with excitement as he leads Eddie and Buck into the building. The art show at Christopher’s school is a big ordeal. The children’s classrooms have been transformed into mini art galleries, displaying the hard work of the students.

As they walk in the main entrance there are greeted by a smiling staff member who is standing at a check-in table. “Hi, Christopher! Are you excited for the art show?” She asks with a kind smile.

“Hi, Ms. Mitchell! I’m so excited! My dad and my Buck could both come tonight!”

“That’s wonderful, sweetie.” She smiles at Chris, her eyes flitting over to Eddie and Buck. “Last name is Diaz, right?” She asks, her eyes landing back on Eddie.

“Yup!” Christopher answers for him, and Eddie just smiles and nods. Ms. Mitchell scans down a list in front of her and writes the number three down next to Christopher’s name. Then she grabs three nametags and writes “DIAZ” across each one in fat sharpie.

“You boys need to wear these while you are here tonight. Chris, you can show your dads to your classroom. You know the way,” she directs, handing each of them a name badge. Chris leans against his father and excitedly slaps the sticker crookedly to his chest. Eddie’s can't think of an unawkward way to correct the teacher's misassumption and silently puts on his own name badge. He forces a glance over at Buck, who has put on his own sticker. Eddie doesn’t have time to dwell on the way his chest flutters at Buck wearing his name, as Christopher is already on the move again.

“My classroom is this way!” He says, glancing back.

Eddie hears Buck say, “Thanks, nice to meet you.” Then he feels a hand on his upper arm, snapping him out of the blanking on his mind as the follow Chris. If Chris noticed the teacher's mistake he doesn’t mind and is chattering about how much he loves his classroom and can’t wait to introduce Ms. Patterson to Buck. Eddie is trying to breathe normally as they follow the excited 8-year-old down a hallway and around a corner.

Eddie is glad that Ms. Patterson is talking to another family when they first walk in. He isn’t so sure his voice has returned. The room is set up with six different tables, each one featuring a different art project. A sign at the front of the room says the theme of the class' art projects was heroes. Eddie and Buck follow Chris to the first station.

As Chris is explaining that they had to make something that reminded them of their hero, Buck's hand finally drops from Eddie’s arm. They are still standing shoulder to shoulder with Christ in front of them. Buck has one hand on Chris’ shoulder, his other- the one that had been on Eddie’s arm now hangs by his side, his fingers brushing against Eddie’s every so often.

Eddie manages to ask Chris which of the little clay sculptures is his. He really should have guessed though as Chris points to one that is painted bright red and vaguely resembles a fireman’s hat. “Like you and Buck wear!” Chris exclaims. Eddie can already feel tears wanting to fall, and a quick look over at Buck tells him Buck isn’t fairing much better.

At each display Buck and Eddie listen as Chris explains what the project was, and ooh and ah when he shows them him. Each of Chris’ art pieces is firefighter themed, and Eddie is surprised his eyes are still dry. The amount of admiration his son has for him is overwhelming. The last display is a section of a wall covered with drawings of kids’ families. At first glance Eddie doesn’t see Christopher’s.

“Where is your's buddy?” Buck asks. Christopher points to a drawing with lots of figures, three in the front are holding hands. Eddie is sure his heart is beating loud enough that the whole room can hear it. “Can you tell me who each one is?” Buck asks.

“Of course Buck!” Chris says lifting his arms to Buck. Buck settles him on one hip, and the two men listen intently as Chris points out the people in the back first. There are Eddie’s parents and abuela, an aunt and uncle, and some of Chris’ cousins. When Chris points to a female figure that is higher in the background and away from the other figures and says that it is his mother, Eddie swallows hard. Buck's free hand moves back to his shoulder.

Eddie is pretty sure he knows the answer to his next question, but he asks anyway. “And the three in the front?”

“It’s me, you, and Buck, silly!” Christopher giggles, leaning further into Buck. Eddie looks up at Buck, who now does have tears making their way down his cheeks. Eddie brings his hand up squeezes Bucks bicep reassuringly. “It’s okay Buck." Chris says, his eyes wide in concern, having noticed Buck’s emotional response. "Ms. Patterson said that all families look different. You are our family,” Chris wipes at Buck tears and gives him a big hug.

“Hi Christopher, Eddie. And this must be the infamous Buck,” Eddie hears from behind them. Turning around the three take in Ms. Patterson. “Did you boys enjoy the art show?” Eddie is grateful for the interruption and wipes a stray tear from his own eye. 

“You did a wonderful job putting this all together,” Eddie responds, putting a smile on his face.

“Aw, thanks. The kids did all of the art themselves, the accomplishment is theirs.” Ms. Patterson replies. “The family portraits really are the shining centerpiece.” She nods to the wall behind them with a knowing smile.

“They’re wonderful,” Buck says, with a shy smile.

“You are Buck, yes?”

“Yup this is my Buck!” Chris says squeezing Buck with another hug.

“It’s nice to finally meet you. If Chris isn’t talking about his Dad he is talking about you.” Ms. Patterson sticks her hand out. Buck puts Christopher down gently and then shakes the outstretched hand.

“It’s nice to meet you too.” A pleased, red tinge has appeared high on Buck’s cheeks. They trade small talk for a minute, and Eddie takes in Buck's easy interaction with Chris' teacher. Eddie's heart is screaming dad in response to Buck's ability to seamlessly incorporate himself in this setting. 

“I need to go greet other parents, but if you go out that door the third-grade team has a volunteer taking family photos before you leave.” Ms. Patterson eventually says, and she gestures to a different door than the one they came in.

“Can we, please?” Chris asks jumping up and down, looking between Eddie and Buck. Ms. Patterson laughs softly, and with a small wave she walks over to another family.

Eddie looks at Buck questioningly- Buck smiles and nods. “Let’s go.” They say at the same time. They are out the door quickly, and luckily there is no line. The volunteer photographer has them stand in front of a bulletin board that says “Team Third Grade” and hands Eddie a smaller sign that has the year and says “Student Art Show.” She asks for a cell phone, and Eddie slips his out of his pocket. He brings up the camera and hands it to the woman.

Chris fusses that he wants to hold the sign, so after some arranging Chris is leaning back against both Buck and Eddie, his crutches dangling from his wrists, holding the sign. “Okay big smiles,” the woman prompts. With Buck close to his side and his son in front, Eddie has no problem smiling wide for the camera. The volunteer snaps a few shots and trades the phone for the sign. As the three move out of the way of another family, Chris asks to see the pictures.

Eddie pulls up the photo and the trio pauses to look at it. Eddie’s heart does a triple backflip. The picture is absolutely perfect. Eddie looks up into Buck's eyes and his heart stops at the hopeful look he sees there. Eddie swallows, takes a deep breath and reaches a hand up to Buck's neck. They stare into one another’s eyes for a few moments before Eddie tugs gently at Buck’s neck. Buck leans foreword and Eddie’s eyes slip shut. Their lips connect in a sweet kiss, tentative at first. Eddie leans further forward increasing the pressure against Buck’s lips. Chris’ delighted laughter reminds him where they are and the two separate, pausing briefly to rest their foreheads together.

“C’mon, let's go home,” Eddie says smiling, maintaining eye contact with Buck for another beat. Buck smiles back and nods. Eddie scoops Chris up and holds him with one arm, keeping the other free to take Buck’s hand. Together they walk out of the school, and Eddie feels confident that this is the first of many school events they will attend as a family.

\---

2 Weeks Later

Eddie shuffles into the locker room and tosses his duffle bag onto the bench by his locker. He rubs at his eyes tiredly. He had stayed up later than he had meant to the night before. Eddie smirked at the recent memory. While Buck had offered to bring Christopher to school this morning since his shift started an hour later, Eddie still had not been able to sleep in any later-choosing instead to have breakfast with his boys. His boys. The thought alone gives him an extra spur of energy.

Eddie glances at his watch. His shift starts in five minutes and he still needs to change. Eddie opens his duffle bag and pulls out his freshly laundered work clothes. Keeping out a pair of pants and shirt, he shoves the rest into the locker. Striping quickly Eddie changes into the LAFD standard-issue gear, and shoves his street clothes into his locker as well. Eddie moves to shut his locker door, pausing when the new additions catch his eye.

Eddie smiles adoringly at the small collection of photos that feature Buck and Christopher-including the ones he had been less than successful at sneaking. His favorite, however, has to be the one in the middle. It is a size larger than the others, and inside a magnetic frame that Buck had found while they were picking up a few necessities at the department store. Eddie reaches up and brushes his thumb against the picture of him, Buck, and Christopher that had been taken at Chris’ art show only a few short weeks ago. So much has changed since then, and Eddie is glad that for once the changes have been for the better. With one last glance at the new decorations in his locker, Eddie swings the door shut and hurries out to join his team for the morning workout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final thanks for all the kudos and kind words!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first part! Edited only by myself and Grammarly so I apologize for any typos.


End file.
